Thanos Wins (Epilogue)
Knowing that taking down Thanos is a least of worries, Reia confronted Sonja and Kiva. Kiva: Reia, Thanos is... Reia: I know. Thanos will track down the final Infinity Stone, but the real problem is Zamasu. Now that Black is destroyed, Zamasu would have nowhere else to run except... Kiva: Except the 13th universe. Reia: Right. Aaron's job remains here. I'm going to find Zamasu. Kiva: What!? Sonja: Reia, that's crazy! You won't make it out alive. Reia: I know, but I can't let guys die. Ratchet: You don't have to fight alone. With Thanos occupied, we'll deal with Zamasu together. Me, you, Sonja and Kiva. Kiva: Yeah. Wait.. What about Aaron? Ratchet: He'll stay with the Avengers and help them out. Kiva: Okay. That makes sense. I mean, the Knights are massive in numbers. Ratchet: Yep. Which means it's up to us to finish Zamasu and save the entire multi-verse. Kiva: Totally. Reia: You're right. Ratchet: Aaron already knows, so we should be ready. Reia: I'm more concerned about Lisa, of all people. Kiva: Well, I think she'll be safe with me. Reia: You're sure? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia smiled and walked back to the Time Squad. Lisa ran after Kiva, trying to tell Reia something. Kiva: Lisa? Lisa: Reia, wait! Reia: What's wrong? Lisa: Want me to show you something cool? - Reia crouched down and, with the power of light, Lisa summoned her Keyblade for the first time. Reia: Cool. You got your own Keyblade now. Kiva: That's my daughter. Reia: Starseeker. That's how beginning wielders start out, I think. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Take good care of it, okay? Lisa: Don't worry, I will. Kiva: Anyway, should we get going? Reia: Not yet. Ratchet's still leading the Alliance, so you can talk to him. Kiva: Okay. - Leaving Lisa to Reia for a while, Kiva went to Ratchet and Sasha. Ratchet: The warp drive should have enough thrust to go there. Sasha: Once we go there, everything depends on us completely. Ratchet: I know.. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. Kiva: So, what are you guys talking about? Sasha: We are just preparing a few things before we depart for the 13th universe. Ratchet: Thanos' plan is wipe out half of the universe is bad enough as it was. But we all saw that Zamasu's plan is a lot more worse. Sasha: Kiva, which enemy will you be facing? Kiva: Well, normally I would fight Thanos, but...Zamasu is much more serious. So, i think - Landing on a similar land on Middle-Earth, the gang set shelter and camp for the night, where Reia has an uneasy feeling about their surroundings. Kiva: You're feeling uneasy, Reia? Reia: I couldn't help it. This universe.. It feels like.. Kiva: I know. Darkness everywhere. Reia: Yeah. Something's not right...about all of this. Why would Black want to fuse with Zamasu? Kiva: I think they would get more stronger, but I guess Zamasu didn't get his move with Black gone. Reia: I know he didn't. But, this very bad feeling I'm having.. It's giving me goosebumps. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. We'll finish the job somehow. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure of it. Reia: Keep hoping... Kiva: And light always wins. That's why we keep winning every time..mostly. Reia: Restoring our friends too.. Kiva: Totally. - Meanwhile, Alister is checking on Sonja. - Reia then looked up. Reia: Looks like it's going to rain.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: It's best to-- Sonja: Reia! It's Supreme Kai of Time! She's gone! Reia: Relax, she wasn't far from us. Kiva: I think she went for a walk. I'm sure she'll be back shortly. Supreme Kai of Time: Reia! Sonja! Kiva: Huh? - Suddenly, Reia and Kiva ran to find Supreme Kai of Time and found her, looking over the terrible sights of the enemy territory. Reia: Oh my... Kiva: What's going on? Supreme Kai of Time: We did landed, but near the heart of enemy territory. - Ratchet, Sonja, Kirby and Spyro followed behind and witness the terrible landscape before them. Ratchet: Whoa.. Kiva: Crud... Sonja: What is this place? Supreme Kai of Time: ...Mordor. Kiva: Mordor!? - Kirby is shocked and Reia becomes determined as lightning bolts strike across the island and the episode ends in a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes